Misery Loves Company
by CherryKyun
Summary: After Kira started his reign of terror, it was up to L to stop him. But after L died, it was up to us. MattxOC and slight MelloxOC I'll try NOT to change much from the anime/manga.
1. Chapter I

Misery Loves Company

Chapter I: A New Home

_January 26, 2000_

A sigh escaped my lips as I put the last piece of clothing into my drawer. I was officially moved into my room; family portrait on my nightstand facing my bed, a stuffed pig tucked away under my pillow, cloths folded neatly in a dresser drawer, and a few books. It had only been twenty-four hours since both of my parents had died, and yet it the pain in my chest stayed. Not to say I'm surprised; death is but a tragic thing.

"Hey," someone knocked at the open door. I took my attention away from the current events and to the doorway. A girl with dark red hair was standing there. "Who said you are in my room?" She asked. "And, for that matter, what are you doing in my room?"

I put my hands behind my back and rocked back on my heels. It was a nervous tic that I was known to do. "My name is Se-." I stopped myself. "Sera Feuille" is what I would've said, had my parents still been alive. But, now, that wasn't my name. Not anymore. "My name is Sylvie." I said. "I'm your new roommate." I took out my hand, hoping she would shake it. "Nice to meet you; what's your name?"

She was rather tall, maybe 5'2" on my 5'0". She had a slim figure, and a round face. What got me about her was the fact that she wore shorts with her, I presumed, wool jacket; in winter for that matter. She looked about my age, maybe a year or two older; 9-11. She looked down at me; her brown eyes gave off a slight irritation. "Didn't you read the door on your way in?"

I shook my head, pulling my hand back behind my back. She then pointed to the door, the outside now showed to us. "Reece" was carved on a wooden plaque. I made an "O" shape with my mouth. "I didn't see that."

"Uh huh…Yeah, right," She turned to the opening. "I told Roger that I didn't babysit!" She turned back to me. "Are you already moved in?" She asked with a sigh.

I nodded, and pointed to my bed. "All bags unpacked and everything in them where they need to be."

"Well, that's something I don't need to attend to." I could tell she was severely aggravated, and not looking forward to having a roommate. "Did Roger say anything about this place and what it's for?"

"Wammy's House" was the name I was told would be my new home. It's an orphanage in Winchester, England; designed for highly talented children. It is run by a man named "Watari" and Roger Ruvie. We are trained to succeed "L", a great detective. All I could answer with was "Yeah". No sly comment, no snippy attitude; just a short, simple answer.

"Then I guess I don't have anything to do here." She turned around to walk out, but her goal unable to be achieved due to an old man, wavy grey hair barely covering his scalp, stood before her, blocking her exit. "Hey, Roger," she put on a (very bad) fake smile. "How's it going? I was just going to grab some lunch!"

Roger stood there, glaring at her through his glasses. "Perhaps you should take Sylvie with you, don't you think?"

Again, I started rocking on my heels, the feeling in the room very intense. "It's okay, I'm not hungry." A sudden groan from my stomach served as a lie detector. "I can find my way by myself!"

Reece groaned, grabbing my wrist and dragging my out of the room. "God, you're so hopeless!" She almost shouted. "I can already tell that you're going to be a pain in my behind!"

I looked up at her. "You're blaming me as if I had a choice?" I questioned her anger. "I only did what I was told to do."

"I'm not blaming you! I'm blaming Roger!" Reece had leaded us into the cafeteria, where other children were having lunch. "I mean; I'm a little aggravated with you! You're what, six?" We each grabbed a tray and got into the line to get our food.

"I'm nine as of earlier this month, thanks!"

"Still don't babysit!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm eleven!"

"Not old enough to stay home alone in my house."

"Well, things are different now! Sorry kiddo. Try when you're sixteen and are able to get out of here. That is, if you can handle the pressure. You should get your schedule tomorrow."

"My schedule?"

"You do your schooling here! Didn't you know that?"

"No, I was never told that." I grabbed a muffin from one of the displays. "Are they hard?"

"You get used to it. Just don't go up against Mello or Near." Reece grabbed an apple.

"Who are they?"

"You'll see soon enough. Grape or orange?" She grabbed two juice boxes. "I'm fine with either."

I analyzed the two boxes. "Grab another grape box; that one's got a hole in it!"

She looked at the bottom of the box. "Good call."

* * *

A/N: And…horrible first chapter. I'll try my best on other chapters! I'm about a year out of practice, so, _any_ criticism is good! As for my OCs, please, do _not_ call them Mary-sues! I'm **_fully aware_** that they both are and there is no way to change the fact. This is being made for fun and also for practice for working on other works, such as original stories. I will try to keep any information found in the Death Note manga and anime the same as it is in this story!

Thank chuu~!

Kat: I'm back bitches!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Tour

Lunch was mainly silent between me and Reece; there wasn't much to say anyway. Sometimes I wonder if I should have said "is the juice leaking" or even "so, what's life like here", but nope; just silence and the munching of a banana nut muffin. Reece was only eleven years old when I entered Wammy's House, and yet she already acted like a sixteen year old. How her parents died may have caused this, but, I never was sure of what caused her mature behavior.

When she got up, I found myself alone once again. I started nibbling on my muffin, just sitting there with nothing else to do. I knew my way back to the room, so I wouldn't have a problem getting back there. "Maybe I should just go back," I whispered to myself.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to whoever was speaking to me. It was a girl with light brown hair in a (slightly messy) ponytail. She had a gentle smile on her face.

"No, go ahead." She sat down across from me where Reece had sat moments ago.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Sylvie," I looked down at my muffin.

"Sylvie?" The girl giggled. "That's an adorable name. My name's Linda."

I finished off my lunch and looked up at her. "Nice to meet you, Linda."

"Are you Reece's new roommate?" she asked me. I nodded slowly. "Man, you must've gotten some rotten luck. Reece isn't exactly a people person."

"I can tell." And here I thought Reece and I were getting along fine in the lunch line. "Hey, would you mind doing me a small favor?" I fidgeted in my seat. "I know we just met, but would you mind showing me around the building. I'll do whatever you want in return!"

Linda nibbled on her thumb for a moment, and then looked back at me. "Alright," she said happily. "And in return, you let me draw you!"

"Draw me?" I tilted my head. "Like, draw me on a piece of paper?"

"And/or paint you!"

"It's a deal!" I stood up from my chair. "Where do we begin?"

"Well, this is the cafeteria, as you may already know. This is where most kids eat their meals, but some of them go other places, such as the dorm rooms and the living area." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the cafeteria. "Come on," she said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Within a matter of two hours, we covered every bit of the orphanage. "The living area is kind of like a living room, where we can watch TV, but we can only watch a maximum of two hours watching." This room was just like a normal living room with two couches, three beanbag chairs, four chaise chairs and one 26 inch television. The wall was decorated with flowery patterned wallpaper and a few class pictures, and a very soft rug covered the wooden floor.

"Over here on the second floor, we have the classrooms, each named by the plaques by the doors. I personally spend most of my time in the art room!" A hallway filled with doors on either side was where classes took place. Of course, the classes took place inside the rooms.

"Mind if we look at some?" I asked Linda.

She nodded and led me down the corridor. There were Math, Language Arts, Science, and every other class a student would need to get through life. Further down were the electives; art, music, home economics, etc. I looked at the one labeled "crafts". "What kind of crafts do you do in this class?" I asked.

"Mainly kids' stuff," Linda replied. "You can also recommend things." We reached the end of the hallway. "That's about it over here.

"These, as you know, are the girl dorms. The boy dorms are on the other side of the third floor." Another corridor with doors on either side.

"This is the attic, where no one really goes, but it's here." A dusty attic with random objects such as old toys, instruments, and a lone window.

"And, if you look out the window, you can get a good look at the playground out back!" She pulled me towards the window, and, boy, that view was pretty. The sun had just begun setting by the time we got there, and the orange sky was a perfect light in the dark attic.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe. I looked down at the playground. A, rather huge, jungle gym, a sand pile, and a swing set were all laid out in the yard.

"There are a few courts that aren't too far from here too," Linda said. "Tennis, basketball, baseball, etc. You have to go with one of the senior members though."

"Senior student?"

"They're the kids that are old enough to go places on their own. Some are willing to take us younger kids, but some are iffy on babysitting."

"Like Reece is?"

"Yeah, exactly like Reece!"

"What's her problem, anyway?"

Linda sighed. "I don't know Reece very well, but what I can tell you is that she doesn't really have many friends. She kind of...set's herself off. She likes to stay in her room most of the time."

"That explains a lot." I looked at her. "Maybe we can be her friends?"

"That's probably asking a lot from her." Linda shrugged. "She'll get used to you sooner or later."

I smiled. "Hopefully." The sun left the sky dark, as well as the attic. "Should we go back downstairs?" I asked her.

She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs, where a day will end in sleep and a new day will awaken with a new chapter in store.

* * *

A/N: …I am so ashamed. There was really nothing but detail in this chapter.

Kat: You are so rusty

Me: I know

Review please~?


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III: Reece

_**Thursday: January 27, 2000**_

"Now, Sylvie, your schedule will consist the classes that you need in a normal education, advanced classes, of course, and also three electives," Roger had said the next morning in his office. "One of these classes, for the next six months, will be taken up by private therapy. This is mandatory considering the…circumstances." He adjusted his glasses and looked at me.

I sat in the seat opposite of him, wearing my blonde hair in a ponytail, and a blue sundress. "You mean, telling a stranger about my problems?" I asked him.

"Well," he pondered over my question for a bit. "Perhaps, a stranger isn't the right word," he chuckled. "Here, we encourage that the other children get along with each other and get to know one another. That is why we get the senior students to help with therapy sessions." He took out a pen. "However, before we create your schedule, please allow me to jot a few things about you down so that we can match you with someone?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Sure."

"Now, your parents; they died in a plane crash?"

I nodded again. "They were going on a second honeymoon," I said. "They left me with a babysitter."

"I see," Roger continued on with the next question. "So, do you have any hobbies?"

"When my parents were alive, I used to live on a farm with them," I explained. "I was good at horse riding, and also hunting. But my cousins kept getting caught in my traps, rather than animals." I pouted. "I also make a good cherry pie."

"So crafting and baking." He looked up at me. "There is a riding stable about a few miles from here. Maybe you'd be interested."

"I would, very much!"

"Do you have a favorite food, color or drink?"

"Apples, orange, and tea."

"Good, good, I think we have your therapist." Roger picked up his phone. "Yes, could you please send Reece to my office?"

My eyes widened, and I bit my lip. I knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. Just last night when I got into the room, she was blasting loud music from her Walkman. Whenever I tried to communicate with her, she would turn it up more. I was surprised that she didn't go deaf.

"Did you want to see me Roger?" Reece came in after a few minutes. She looked at me and sighed. "I really don't think this is a good idea," She exclaimed, knowing exactly what was going on. "Can't you get one of the older kids to do it? Like maybe Linda?"

Roger shook his head. "You two are going to be roommates from here on out," he said. "No room changes, no exceptions; so wouldn't you two think that it would be a good idea to learn about each other, learn what each other has been through so that you two can co-operate in this house?"

Reece and I looked at each other. "I guess…" she groaned.

"Wonderful, now, just let me print out Sylivie's schedule and I'll have you two on your way." With that, my schedule was printed in seconds and I was out the door.

"You won't be starting until Monday; it won't make any sense for you to start today or tomorrow, so chill out in the room if you want," Reece said, "unless you do want to go to class?"

I shook my head. "I'll stay in the room."

"I'm coming with you then, get your first therapy session over with." She opened the door, which now had my name underneath hers. "First's thing's first: Where are you from?" She locked the door behind her and sat on her bed.

I sat on my bed opposite her. "France," I said. "Carnac to be exact."

"You speak English very well."

"We had to learn it in primary school. What about you?"

"I'm from a small village in southern Wales. Parents died when a drunk driver drove into the pub. Ironic, isn't it?"

"My parents died when lightning struck the engine of an airplane they were on."

"Must suck; where were they headed?"

"They were going to Sweden."

"They left you home?"

"Yeah, with the governess, however, she wasn't very nice." I twiddle with my thumbs. "What do you like to do?" I asked her.

She grinned. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty good tennis player!" She laughed. "And I'm not too bad at singing either!"

"I'd like to hear you sometime." I smiled. Then the bell rang. "Is that the end of classes?"

"Yeah, but it's not really anything special," She laid back on her bed. "Most of the time, kids just go to the library, or outside. Nothing exciting ever really happens." She grabbed for a hand held game on her nightstand. "You play?"

I shook my head. "I never had the time to play games; I worked on a farm more than anything." I walked over to her side of the room. "What are you playing?" It was a pixel game, and she was controlling a little man. "It's called 'Pokemon,'" she said. "This is the red version. There's another blue version in stores, but just one is fine with me. There's also a television show about it!"

"What's it about?"

"It's about a 10-year-old boy going on a journey to become a pokemon master; the pokemon are little, or big, creatures with awesome powers!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah! This kid and I get into battles a lot. Don't know who it is, but I always seem to get his signal around this time." She smirked. "Speak of the devil!" The music from her game picked up pace, and she was now battling the unknown boy. "Stripes?" I questioned the name of his character.

"Yeah, weird name, huh? Mine's just Reece." She began to choose a pokemon. "I think I'll go with Charmeleon!" A dinosaur looking pokemon was sent out. "One pokemon this time, Stripes? Fine by me!" Her pokemon was a level 35. "I just need one more win to evolve!"

And in about ten seconds, exaggeration or not, his equally leveled Wartorle won. "Oh, come on!" She yelled! "That thing just evolved into a Blastoise! No fair!"

And with that, she turned off her game. "I'll get him next time!"

* * *

A/N: THIS IS SO BAD! DX I AM SORRY!


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV: Matt

_**Monday: January 31, 2000**_

The weekend passed very quickly; almost quicker than I wanted it to. Reece took me into the living area and showed me the show that was based off of her game. It was very entertaining at the time, though now-a-days…not so much. Linda showed me the classrooms that I would be going to for schooling for the rest of the year: Math, Language Arts, Science, Social Studies, and of course crafting, Physical Education, and cooking. The three of us went to the park down the street, where we got to know each other more:

Linda was from New Zealand. She didn't really say much about her past, but she claimed that she was good at drawing. Her dream was to become a famous artist, and she was normally in the art room itself painting whatever came to mind. Even as she spoke, she was drawing me. "You really need to hold still Sylvie!" She said with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't help it! My nose itches!"

"Here, let me help!" Reece walked in front of my and scratch her fingernail along my nose. Reece was a tennis player; her and her mother would play it all the time when she lived in Wales. She didn't say much after that, save for parts that we already knew. "Jeez, you really are helpless, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you encouraging!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Sylvie, hold still!" Linda scolded.

"Having me pose in a position where one foot is in front of the other isn't helping any!"

"Relax," she advised. "I'm almost done!"

A sigh of relief escaped me. "Thank goodness!"

About five minutes passed, and Linda had finally finished. I can still hear the cracking in my back when I stretched. Linda turned the sketch book over for me and Reece to see. Every shadow, wrinkle, and motion caught. The wind in my ponytail, the jungle gym behind me, the boy sticking out his tongue-well, let's just say the drawing was one in a million.

"It's like a photograph," Reece laughed.

"And that boy is a photo bomber!" I couldn't help but smile. "The goggles add to the effect!"

"I think it's Matt from the orphanage." Linda explained. "I guess he saw Reece and just thought he would try and be funny."

"Mission accomplished!" Reece scoffed. "Little devil!"

"Don't hurt him too badly," Linda picked up her stuff. "Let's go home; I need to put this in my portfolio, stat."

"Man, you're serious about your art grade aren't you?"

"You would be too, Reece, if you aspired to reach your goal in life!" Linda walked ahead of us and turned around. "Anything under number one in that class is unacceptable for me! I refuse to lose sight of my dream!" She placed her hand over her heart. "For I, Linda, want to become the very best-!"

"Like no one ever was!" Reece laughed.

I smirked. "To draw them is my real test!" I sang. "To paint them is my cause!"

Linda went red. "Forget this! I'm going home."

Reece and I stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, laughing our heads off. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Lin!" Reece tried to say. "You walked right into that one!"

By then Linda was already three-fourths down the street and unable to hear us. By the time we regained our composures, she was out of sight. By the time we were in the orphanage, she was already on her way to her room.

"Linda!" Reece called out. Linda turned around; her eyes were red and puffy, most likely from crying. "You'll achieve your dream." A smile appeared on Linda's face before she walked up the stairs.

"Look out!" A blur of red ran pass me and ran up the few steps to Linda. Before I, or anyone, had even comprehended what was going on, Linda was back on the ground and a red headed boy with goggles on his eyes was holding a Gameboy in one hand, and Linda in the other.

The boy's expression went from worry, to relief, to neutral in about 2 seconds. "Are you okay?" He asked. Linda nodded, struggling to stand up straight.

"What the heck, Matt?" Reece yelled. "Are you trying to give everyone a heart attack?"

"It was either that or have Linda get a concussion from a Gameboy falling three stories!"

I took note of the boy's looks; long sleeves, black and white stripes, skinny jeans (that actually fit him), leather gloves, boots, red hair, orange goggles, and more importantly, a Gameboy.

Gameboy!

Matt threw Linda into Reece's arms. "Man, I try to help someone, and it blows up right in my face." He turned around and started up the stairs. "You're welcome!"

The three of us looked at each other. Reece let go of Linda as soon as she was able to stand on her own again. "Man, what a loser!" Reece yelled.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him, Reece," Linda whispered. "After all, my head would've been bleeding right now if he wasn't there."

"That still doesn't explain why a Gameboy was falling from the dorms." Reece pouted.

"Even so-!"

"Just trust me when I say that something's up!"

"Technically down," I chimed in.

"Go to your room!" Reece shouted. I jumped at her sudden change in tone. "Or…just…go…do something other than try to put humor into a serious situation!"

"Reece, be easy on her!"

"No, no, Linda, it's cool." I said. "I'll be in the library." I started up the stairs, to the second floor. Across from there was the library. It was about the size of a library you'd see in a regular school; nothing extremely fascinating about it. I made my way to a section towards the end, where a lot of nonfiction books could be found.

"Jesus, Matt, it's just a game!" I heard someone say as I reached for a cook book. Between the spaces, I could see Matt and another boy sitting on a window seat. Matt was playing on his game.

"It's not the game I'm worried about! You almost hurt someone, Mello!"

"What do you want me to do, apologize?"

"Yes-no-I don't know!" Matt groaned in annoyance.

"Y'know, you've been real pissy lately. Everything alright?" Mello put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "You know you can tell me."

Matt pushed Mello's hand away. "Just leave me alone, alright?" He turned his game off and got up from the seat. "Don't talk to me tomorrow, either."

* * *

A/N: That moment when you actually kind of didn't play the first pokemon games and like totes forgot that you didn't pick your own name.

Kat: *claps* Nice job, Emi!

Me: Oopsy! My bad! Sorry!

Review maybe? ;-;


End file.
